1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening and closing a trunk lid of an automobile, and more particularly to a device for opening and closing a trunk lid, which is so structured as to be able to automatically open and close a trunk lid depending upon operation of a switch, whereby it improves convenience for a driver and enhances the value of an automobile.
2. Description of the Related Art
A trunk room defined in a rear portion of an automobile is covered by a trunk lid. A rear end of a trunk lid hinge member is fixed to a front end of the trunk lid in a lengthwise direction of the automobile, and a front end of the trunk lid hinge member is pivotally fixed to a package tray panel which is positioned behind a rear seat. Adjacent to the front end of the trunk lid hinge member, one end of a torsion bar is connected to a portion of the trunk lid hinge member, and the other end of the torsion bar is fastened to a proper portion of a body panel. The torsion bar allows the opening and closing operation for the trunk lid to be smoothly performed with a small force.
A trunk lid latch is fixed to a rear end of the trunk lid in the lengthwise direction of the automobile in such a manner that it can be rotated around a hinge shaft, and a striker is fastened to a point on the body panel, which corresponds to the position of the trunk lid latch. Beside the trunk lid latch, a pawl is provided to the trunk lid, and the pawl functions to hold engagement between the trunk lid latch and the striker. By pulling a trunk lid lever which is provided in a cabin and connected via a wire to the pawl or rotating the pawl by using a key in the outside, the engagement between the trunk lid latch and the pawl can be released, and accordingly, the trunk lid can be manually opened, or closed after being used.
However, in the structure for opening and closing a trunk lid, constructed as mentioned above according to the related art, even when the engagement state between the trunk lid latch and the striker is released, the trunk lid is only maintained in a state that it is popped up, and thereby in order to completely open and close the trunk lid, it is further needed to manually raise and lower the trunk lid.